


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by miss_liding



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_liding/pseuds/miss_liding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakuzan's graduation ceremony is over, and Akashi is looking for Mayuzumi. Meant to lead on from the <a href="http://violinic.tumblr.com/post/102811782705/epilogue-1-kaijou-epilogue-2-shuutoku-epilogue">official Rakuzan epilogue</a>.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Mayuzumi came to a full stop and waited for Akashi to catch up. It took a minute, because of course Akashi would take his sweet time even when he knew someone was waiting for him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for BPS' [Team Battle challenge](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/123145503868/challenge-no-131-kiss-kiss-fall-in-love-team).

It figured that Rakuzan would have an overabundance of cherry blossom trees, contriving to strike sentimentality into the hearts of the most jaded of high-schoolers. Even Mayuzumi had entertained (and hurriedly dismissed) a few decidedly florid thoughts, strolling back to his dorm in the fresh air.

But it wasn’t like he was in a particularly good mood either. The graduation assembly had been mind-numbing and boring and a reminder of everything he’d hated about high school. The sobbing of his female classmates, both heartfelt and fake, was irritating and grating. Plus, the Uncrowned Generals had the nerve to go hunting for him after the ceremony was over. He’d heard Nebuya bellowing his name out at the foot of the stairs, saw the other two hovering around in the crowd and had promptly made an evasive tactical maneuver out the side door. Never had Mayuzumi been more grateful for his misdirection.

Mayuzumi only had to make it across the courtyard to his dorm when he saw a familiar head of red hair approaching him from the left. He briefly considered hurrying into the safety of the buildings and pretending he hadn’t seen Akashi but it was too late; Akashi would have seen Mayuzumi’s stride faltering. Instead, Mayuzumi came to a full stop and waited for Akashi to catch up.

It took a minute, because of course Akashi would take his sweet time even when he knew someone was waiting for him. “Mayuzumi-san,” said Akashi, hands clasped behind his back. “Chihiro.”

Seemed like he remembered their last conversation. “Akashi,” replied Mayuzumi. “What is it?”

Akashi raised a brow and his mouth curved into a smile, the type that always stirred up an unidentifiable blend of emotions in Mayuzumi. “Can I not congratulate one of my seniors for graduating?”

“I know that’s not your style.” Right now, one of the emotions was probably irritation. Mayuzumi hooked his thumbs into his blazer pockets and thought longingly of his newest light novel acquisition. “Cut the bullshit, at least when you’re talking with me.”

“Very well. I would like to ask you for a favour.” Akashi turned towards the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard. There was a small brown square in it, close to the middle but out of range of the ornamental sprays of water.

Oh, heck no.

“Nebuya and Hayama were roughhousing earlier, and they caused my wallet to fall into the fountain. Could you please get it for me?”

Definitely irritation. Once a spoiled brat, always a spoiled brat. “Get it yourself. Or get one of them to.”

“Please, Chihiro?” Akashi said, pinning him with another of those faint smiles—

—those smiles, which were definitely some sort of witchcraft. Besides, it wasn’t every day that Akashi Seijuurou, captain of the Generation of Miracles, student council president and general person extraordinaire asked you politely for a favour.

Anyway, all that really mattered in the end was that Mayuzumi somehow found himself shrugging off his blazer, removing shoes and socks, and rolling up pant legs and shirtsleeves in order to wade into a water fountain which was all sorts of unclean just to get Akashi’s wallet.

Although it was a mild day, the water was still sharply cold against his skin. Once the wallet was in his grasp he immediately turned to start sloshing out of the fountain, but Akashi was not where Mayuzumi had left him. However, there was a neatly folded hand towel on top of where he’d left his clothes. When he got closer he saw that it had  _Akashi_  embroidered onto it, crimson kanji on stark white.

Mayuzumi perched on the rim of the fountain as he dried his feet and calves and hands off and put his uniform back in order. His shirt had a few splashes on it but there was nothing he could do about that. As he pulled his blazer on, though, he noticed it was missing a button.

The second button from the top, to be precise.

Suddenly things began to make a lot more sense. Mayuzumi sighed. Could Akashi not make this easier for him? He could have at least stuck around after what Mayuzumi assumed to be his attempt at a confession. Then again, there was no point in waiting for a reply if you already knew the answer.

He picked up the towel and the sodden wallet, glanced around— and there was Akashi, unruffled and composed, sitting under the cherry blossoms and looking at him, as if he had been waiting for Mayuzumi all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, they're the icing on my cupcakes o/


End file.
